10_tailed_dragon_slayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Flame
Naruto Flame (フレイム フレイム Naruto Fureimu) is the adopted son of Atlas Flame and the second Hellfire Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Hidden Cloud after escaping the place of his birth, the Hidden Leaf. He travelled back to the moment of his birth to change the future from its abysmal fate in which, the entire Elemental Nations were destroyed. He learned his Dragon Slayer Magic from his predecessor and foster father Atlas Flame. Appearance Before he escaped the Leaf Village, even in the future he travelled back from, Naruto bore a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Following the loss of his right arm, when given another, stronger arm by the Ten Tails to save his life, some on his features drastically changed. Over the course of three days, his blonde hair turned as white as freshly fallen snow and his skin paled. His eyes also darkened to the point that they were described as stormy and filled with pain. Prior to his time-travel, he wore an orange and black jumpsuit with a shuriken holster on his right thigh. He wore his headband on his forehead. Once he travelled back in time, he gave up his jumpsuits and what he considered his ridiculous orange centric colour scheme. When he arrived in the Hidden Cloud Village, he wore a cream coloured zip-up shirt which he kept open, dark blue pants and sandals. When he found Atlas, he was still wearing the same outfit. Due to the training, his shirt and sandals were destroyed so he opted to forgo them and since then did not wear a shirt or any form of footwear until he joined Fairy Tail. Usually, he wore a high collar shirt, similar to those of the Uchiha Clan, with a white version of the Uzumaki Clan symbol in the place of the Uchiha's, black pants, black sandals and bandages around his right arm, up to his shoulder. He has forgone wearing a headband of any kind due to no longer being a ninja of any village. As time went on, he allowed his hair to grow until it reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. Returning from the Shinobi World after 5 years, Naruto's appearance has changed again. His hair is now exactly like Madara's covering most of the right side of his face and reaching his tailbone. It still remains the colour of freshly fallen snow. His eyes are now pitch black, being Satsuki's, transplanted to restore his sight, but they have become slitted again. However they are not seen due to being bandaged and closed. He has also lost his right arm, blown off two years prior to his return and as such usually wears long sleeved tops and shinobi pants, with sandals and occasionally most of his hair tied back to avoid it being a hindrance. Personality Due to having a hard life full of suffering and pain, Naruto was a kind and compassionate person, proud of his strength and respected those worthy of it. However, up until he defeated his biological father, this controversially changed into a hateful and angry demanour whenever Minato Namikaze was involved, willing to injure and in some extreme cases, kill, to try and destroy whatever embodied the man. Following his loss at the hands of his twin Naruko and the Yang Nine Tails, Kuramos, he was humbled and outgrew his wanton hate for Minato, replacing it with cold indifference and a quaint urge to flaunt his Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan. Despite his attempt at severing all connections to the Leaf Village, Naruto has retained his feelings of love and care for his sister and mother, holding some measure of a grudge against each of them but he understands them and has come to fully love and accept them. When it comes to his foster father, he is both respectful and extremely grateful for the love and care he has been shown by Atlas, so much so that he would do anything asked of him. Generally, he is a caring but cautious person around those he doesn't know. Naruto also respects Itachi Uchiha whist having a sibling-like relationship with him. However, due to irreparable damage to his mental state, Naruto came to develop Dissociative Identity Disorder, resulting in his consciousness being split into three, a human consciousness, a dragon consciousness and himself as the host of both. Whenever he grew emotionally unstable enough, one would break through, commonly Dragon, and take control of his body, causing him to black out. Human, if he disapproved of Dragon's actions, would too emerge and they would fight over dominance of Naruto's body, pushing him down and out of control. However, both have shown to be incredibly protective of their host body and put its safety before their conflict. At the beginning of Live or Die, Naruto is portrayed as filled with pain, Yugito having died in giving birth to their child, and from seeing many who came to be friends die. He is still no longer the same person, holding great anger and hatred, towards others and himself, due to what they have done to him and seeing as himself being weak. He has become extremely untrusting of people, going as far as to hide away his own daughter and make the only person who knew about her swear to never tell anyone of her existence. Yet another change is that he has become brutal and uncaring in battle, using crippling techniques without hesitation or remorse. Abilities Chakra Prowess Before his time-travel, Naruto was able to use all five elemental types of Ninjutsu, even managing to merge them to create a combination attack in combat, on the fly. He was also able to utilise the Shadow Clone Jutsu on a mass scale, able to create an army on command and was proficient enough in Sealing Jutsu to unseal both halfs of Kurama. After being freed of his restrictive seals and bonding with Kurama, Naruto was able to access his Nine Tails Chakra Mode. Another ability he gained from the bonding was Fox Sage Mode and was then able to touch and destroy Truthseeker Orbs without suffering any side effects that normally result. Later he was given the Time Magatama and endured the Trials of Time to gain access to the chakra of Chronus herself, enabling all forms of space-time travel. He later refined this into a stable and reliable method of traversing the multiverse. Sharingan Naruto is proficient enough with his Sharingan to use to to various effects, such as limited Genjutsu, suppressing a Tailed Beast's consciousness and effectively predicting and reacting to movements, even when he first awakened the Taijutsu tomoe. The only thing that held him back when it came to his Dojutsu was the lack of formal training with it, which he later received from Sasuke and Itachi during the Fourth Great Ninia War Take 2 in order to effectively fight Akatsuki and Madara. Prior to this, he was still capable with it but not to the full extent he could have been. A Sharingan ability unique to only those who wield magic, he has the ability to analyse magic and copy most Caster Type spells from witnessing them once. Although he rarely uses the spells he copies, it proves a useful ability when he does use it. Mangekyō Sharingan Naruto is the youngest person to ever awaken the Mangekyō, being six years old when he did. However, due to him subconsciously surpressing the memories of his best friend Satsuki after she died, he was unaware of the Mangekyō until he was 13. He originally possessed only two powers, Amaterasu in his left eye, black flames that ignited along his line of sight, and Benzaiten in his right, the ability to control the motion of non-living objects, similar to telkinisis, and at will, make them invisible. As he progressed, his ability with it increased, along with the amount of objects he could manipulate at once. In contrast to Amaterasu, which initially takes a fair amount of chakra and only slightly deteriorated his eyesight, Benzaiten took a great amount of his chakra to simply manipulate immobile objects, let alone moving ones, and was severely damaging to his eyesight. In addition to the already existing drawbacks, he can only use Benzaiten when his left eye is closed. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan By transplanting the eyes of his best friend, Naruto stirred up Indra's chakra, which was attached to him, with the awakening of his Eternal Light and as a result, achieved Indra's True Mangekyō Sharingan instead of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With it came the abilities Satsuki would have awakened, complimenting his own, in the right eye was Inferno Style, the ability to manipulate Amaterasu into new forms, Kuebiko in the left eye, a Genjutsu that robs a person of control over their body for a short time, causing them to simply collapse and they are unable to move at all except for basic bodily functions and by combining the powers of his eyes, Naruto can manifest Indra's Susanoo, which is a nightmarish purple colour with hints of evil red and black. The full first stage is skeletal, similar to a human skeleton but with horns, the second is reminiscent of a pharaoh and the third is a ghastly looking bird's head armouring the previous stage, with the lower beak curving to the right, and toga-like robes from the head down. On its left arm is a bow which can double as a shield, and in the second right hand is an orb from which the Susanoo creates its weapons, such as a sabre or an arrow. The orb can be converted into Amaterasu flames at will. When Susanoo reaches its final form, it is as tall as Kurama at full size and has great wings, armour covering clothes and accentuated eye holes, a slit across its mouth and three gaps in either cheek. Usually it carries two blades but the Indra's Perfect Susanoo can summon a bow also. Another use of the Perfect Susanoo is that it serves as a catalyst for Naruto's jutsu and magic, being capable of generating Chidori, using hellfire in all ways Naruto is able to, including breath attacks. For long range, Naruto is capable of generating Yasaka Beads to barrage his opponent. Rinnegan Four weeks after awakening Indra's chakra, Naruto awakened the Rinnegan in his left eye. When fully powered, it had six tomoe distributed between the first two rings. It granted him access to all Six Paths, Rinne Rebirth, the ability to make chakra rods, see Limbo Clones and granted him the unique ability of Amenotejikara, the ability to instantly shift the positions of objects and/or people. When he switches things, the object being transferred takes on the momentum and direct of the object it has replaced. However, when he overuses the Rinnegan, Naruto loses the tomoe in it and has to let it recharge. Another side effect is that it is directly linked to his Sharingan, whenever he activates the Sharingan, the Rinnegan activates. When the Rinnegan is out of power, the Mangekyō is no longer usable until it recharges. Magical Prowess Post training with Atlas and in the months that followed, Naruto displayed a great amount of control over his magic, being able to customise basic spells to enable new effects, such as changing his Hellfire Dragon Talon to function as a method of flight, and being able to create constructs of hellfire with little to no difficulty, even purposefully manifesting his Hellfire Dragon Mantle and easily controlling the size, along with other feats like creating a small serpent of flame with a flick of his wrist, drawing out Mangekyō patterns and even forming words with ease. In response to his emotional state, Naruto's magic becomes hotter and fiercer, sometimes even to the point of summoning forth the Flames of the Abyss, hellfire turned black by negative emotions and if he is pushed far enough or becomes so angry without his two other personalites clashing, the Flames of the Abyss will cause the activation of Dragon Rage, a power of pure hatred. Possibly due to Altas Flame's immense desire to protect his son, Naruto's magic has, on occasion, defended him against harm without him even having time to react. By the same possible token, Naruto's Mantle always takes the exact form of Atlas, except in one instance where he controlled it not to, and the roaring of his magic always reminds Naruto of Atlas and gives him strength of will. 7 years after training with his foster father, he has become unparalleled but by a few of his generation and the following ones, Acnologia being his only clear living superior in Dragon Slayer Magic. Due to great personal suffering, the death of his then wife Yugito the main cause, he awakened Void Dragon Slayer Magic, one of the two Divine Dragon Slayer Magics, like Atlas before him and it has granted him tremendous powers, at immense cost to himself, to the extent where it has sometimes controlled him instead of the other way around. As he uses his power more, he becomes darker and the lines between friend and foe, truth and deception and his own awareness are blurred. Also due to the same suffering, his hellfire has become darker, now a nightmarish crimson, unlike its previous forms. Over the years, his skill with Season Creation Magic and Requip have improved to the point where he can readily employ either upon command. He frequently uses Requip to change attire and for the storage of items. Physical Prowess Durability Due to being both a Jinchūriki and a Dragon Slayer, Naruto has always been able to take massive damage and live, even surviving the backlash of absorbing a Tailed Beast bomb from Shukaku with only moderate chakra burns. He has also survived being stomped on by Madara's Perfect Susanoo several times, enduring a Six Paths Chidori to his side, and multiple bleeding injuries that did not heal, all at the same time. This is attributed to the years of physical conditioning he subjected himself to, having clones beat him up to toughen his skin and walking without footwear, often cutting his feet, for the best of 3 years, and also the durability granted just by being a Dragon Slayer. Pain Tolerance Naruto has always had a high pain threshold, the loss of an arm being no mere thing, and has demonstrated it many times, such as tearing his Ten Tails arm apart from the inside to absorb imperfect Sage Chakra. Taijutsu Throughout the years, Naruto's hand to hand combat skills had always been exemplary, to the point where he could engage masters of close combat who have years of experience, even from a young age. As he grew up, he learnt to fight in many different ways and came to master 12 different styles; Aikido - Using opponents against themselves in order to disarm and pin them, subduing them before the fight escalates. Krav Maga - Attacking with speed and force, a mixture of brutal holds, strikes, and take downs, used to break an enemy into pieces and possible cripple them. Uchiha Intercepter - All about reacting to opponents, using their attacks and numbers against them to counter them and provide an opening in which to strike. Fox Fist - Deceptive and cunning, using false and real attacks to hide the real strikes and constantly throw them off the true intent of the user. Wing Chun - A concept-based martial art and form of self-defense utilising both striking and grappling while specialising in close-range combat. Kali - Uses sticks and staffs, sometimes even common day items like umbrellas, knives, improvised weapons, joint locks, thrusts and grapples to disarm and disable any armed or unarmed enemy. Alttinin Skay (Arabic for 'Dragon Sky') - The ideal combat style for adaptive style Dragon Slayers to use in conjunction with their magic. It uses acrobatic kicks and hand strikes to critical points such as the head, groin, joints and throat, slams initiated by clamping onto a part of the body, commonly the head, chest, arms and legs, and midrange spells to relentlessly barrage the target. This style requires a great deal of physical strength and stamina to use for an extended period of time. Jujutsu - A method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. When striking against an armored opponent proves ineffective, a practitioner use the more efficient methods of neutralizing an enemy by using pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques are based around the principle of using an attacker's energy against them, rather than directly opposing it. Tenjin Shin'yō-ryū - The use of strikes to disrupt the balance of the opponent as well as a flexible and flowing movement of the body. The movements are primarily aimed at human vital points. Taekwondo - The emphasis of this martial art is on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. To-Shin Do - Focused on grappling, throwing, choking, and joint-locking, striking, kicking and punching to handle multiple assailants and surprise attacks at once. Ōpun Ken (Japanese for 'Open Fist') - The Taijutsu style created by Indra Ōtsutsuki who taught it to Hagoromo's student to defend themselves. It focuses on an onslaught of swift palm strikes and kicks to overwhelm an attacker and subdue them with a final chakra-enhanced thrust. After the Fourth Great Ninja War Take 2, Naruto was forced to adapt to fighting with only one arm due to the loss of his right arm in a fight. He learnt to primarily use his remaining arm and legs to deal powerful, relentless blows to foes but makes use of every part of his body regardless. His style, no matter what martial art he uses, is immensely aggressive and merciless, a reflection of what he has become.